


Hungry for You

by shinysharp



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Come Eating, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysharp/pseuds/shinysharp
Summary: Middle age married couple cheolsoo having fun on bed.





	1. Chapter 1

When Seungcheol is back from the late conference call with HQ, Jisoo has fallen asleep on the sofa.

He reheated the food he bought in the oven before waking his husband up. Jisoo was curling into a soft ball on their big couch, moaning in his sleep.

Seungcheol placed a light peck on his husband’s cheek, “Baby, I’m home.”

Jisoo frowned and squinted his sleepy eyes, “Food?”

“Yes, yes, I got food. Now show a little enthusiasm to see your husband.” Seungcheol chuckled at the man-child he married.

“I see you every day.” Jisoo brushed Seungcheol’s grabby hands and sneak off to the kitchen where his food was already warm aromatic. Gosh, he loved his husband!

When Seungcheol was pursuing him, Jisoo was hesitant to return the feelings because he wasn’t so sure of his sexuality. It also took a while for Jisoo to say _‘I do’_ because he wasn’t so sure about Seungcheol either. Seungcheol was the popular manager in the corporation Jisoo also worked. Everyone knew of Seungcheol as a pretty boy Casanova.

But as it turned out, marrying Seungcheol was the best decision Jisoo did in his entire life. Seungcheol was kind and caring, and he loved Jisoo very much, probably more than Jisoo did him. Although Jisoo had to quit job because of the corporation’s no relationship in work policy, Jisoo was now a happy tech blogger who also brought in a great portion of their household income. And that’s a big sum of money considering Seungcheol’s promotion and his new shiny big fat paycheck.

Jisoo started digging into his hot food as Seungcheol followed him into the kitchen. “You eat everyday too.”

“You’re just jealous because you can’t eat.” Jisoo stuck his tongue out at the pouting man. That’s true, Seungcheol had been treated for high cholesterol and although his doctor didn’t forbid dinner altogether, Seungcheol decided to take this chance to shed some extra few pounds. Jisoo didn’t want his love handles to be gone but he concluded he won’t mind some hard abs either.

“Really? That’s how you treat your tired husband? Is food more important than me now? Are you in that phase of marriage?” Seungcheol stood beside Jisoo’s chair, hands on the hip. He made a humph sound allowing his dissatisfaction to be heard.

Jisoo pulled Seungcheol in by the waist and pressed his face into Seungcheol’s soft belly, “Idiot, do you think I waited out in the cold living room for the food?” He snuggle his nose more into Seungcheol’s midriff because he knew Seungcheol was ticklish and _sensitive_ there.

Seungcheol giggled but made no attempt to shove Jisoo’s face away. He patted down Jisoo’s unruly hair. “Awww is my baby waiting for me? Were you cold?”

“Yes I was but now that I have warm food and warm hugs, it doesn’t matter now.” Jisoo released a very satisfied Seungcheol to resume eating.

Seungcheol grabbed a chair to sit beside Jisoo and watch his husband ate.

“You sure you don’t want any? It’s good.” Jisoo offered his plate.

“Nah…” Seungcheol pushed the plate back and tugged his hands under his arm, “just watching you eat makes me full.” His words were sweet but there was a certain mischievous glint to his eyes which Jisoo decided to ignore.

Mealtime was great. It was always great as it was the time when Seungcheol shared detailed info about his day and fast-eater Jisoo would eat slowly to drag this moment as long as he could. Then came hardcore back-hugging as Jisoo was washing the dishes. Today it was only one plate but Seungcheol managed to rub himself to hardness on Jisoo’s ass.

Jisoo may drag the process of washing one plate and push back onto Seungcheol’s warm length but after that, he decided teasing a bit more will do no harm. Seungcheol was amazing in bed but needy Seungcheol was beyond amazing. Jisoo grabbed a bowl of ice-cream and headed for the bed where he snuggled with a book.

“Babbyyyy~” Seungcheol took off his shirt and followed Jisoo to bed.

“No.” Jisoo said.

“Buuut~” Seungcheol protested from the foot of the bed.

“You’re sweaty and gross, go take a shower first.” Jisoo said sternly.

“But I’m hard now.” Seungcheol gestured to his tight pants.

“Are you saying I can’t make you go hard again?” Jisoo narrowed his eyes, “I’m so offended.” Sure enough, that made Seungcheol shut up and head for the bathroom while Jisoo went back to pretend reading.

“Baby I’m clean now.” Seungcheol announced when he exited the bath, with arms to the sky. He was completely naked for Jisoo’s viewing pleasure. Seungcheol may be a bit soft around the middle but he was a sexy hunk at the age 38. His thick arms and thighs were naturally muscular and his moobs are the fleshiest, firmest cushions that even the goose-feather pillows got nothing on them. Jisoo loved sleeping on Seungcheol’s chest. He also absolutely loved playing with Seungcheol’s sensitive nipples as he rode him.

Jisoo made a come hither gesture but Seungcheol stood there, unimpressed. “Why aren’t you undressed?”

Jisoo chuckled, “so that you can see me strip?” he slowly lifted his shirt.

“None of that shit now.” Seungcheol was quick to approach Jisoo and take off his shirt. “I’m still hard.” He tugged at Jisoo’s pants.

“So I see.” Jisoo grabbed Seungcheol’s erection and put the tip in his mouth.

“Hmmm…” Seungcheol moaned as Jisoo took more of his length into his cold mouth. He made a mental note to buy Jisoo more ice-cream for future blowjobs. However Jisoo can have his ice-cream flavor dick later. For now, all Seungcheol wanted to do was to cover Jisoo’s body with his and love his husband until he cry out in pleasure. So that’s what he did.

Seungcheol pulled Jisoo’s head away from his crotch and started kissing him as he laid him back on the bed. Jisoo moaned when Seungcheol put his full body weight on him. He liked feel his husband as they were pressed from chest to crotch with one of Seungcheol’s knees between his spread thigh.

Seungcheol devoured Jisoo’s mouth like it’s his favorite dessert. As Jisoo opened wide for Seungcheol to give him more, he started jerking his hip up. He sense Seungcheol was in one of those moods where he would just dive in without much prep. He didn’t hate that per se as long as they used plenty of lube.

Seungcheol bit on Jisoo’s neck making him cry out then moan as Seungcheol licked and sucked on the abused flesh. “Can I?” Seungcheol panted.

“What do you want Cheol?” Jisoo sandwiched Seungcheol’s flushed face, making him look at him in the eyes.

“I want to-” Seungcheol’s breath hiccupped when Jisoo grinded their dicks. The slide of their dicks was wet with precum and Jisoo can literally feel Seungcheol’s cock twitch against his.

“What Cheol? What do you want? Do you want to fuck me? Fuck me until you cum inside me?” Jisoo said in what he hoped to be a sultry way but his voice was gave at the end with expectation.

“Yes, yes, yes, all of it and more.” Seungcheol growled. He sat up and aligned his dick to Jisoo’s hole.

“Lube,” Jisoo warned.

Seungcheol took the lube from the night stand and pour generously on his dick and Jisoo’s hole. “No prep?” He asked for permission. Jisoo nodded his approval, “you can go rough too,” he added.

Seungcheol groaned as he penetrated Jisoo. Jisoo felt incredibly. No matter how many times they had sex in eight years of their marriage, he can never get enough of Jisoo. Jisoo may be just a few year younger than him but he looked so young. After all these years, Jisoo still looked like that new boy from IT eons ago.  

Seungcheol can still remember the warmth spread inside his chest the first time he saw Jisoo. When the skinny boy with doe eyes entered his room to check his computer, he knew right away that this boy just might be the love of his life. Now he may be attracted to the boy’s pretty look at first but as they worked together, he knew more about the boy. And the more he knew, the deeper he fell. He dropped his multiple _love interests_ just to focus on Jisoo and Jisoo alone.

If he thought the day Jisoo agreed to go out on a date with him was the happiest day of his life, the happiness he felt when Jisoo accepted his propose was enough to give him a heart attack. He will always be thankful that Jisoo gave up his career to marry him. Not like his pretty boy wasn’t talented enough to make a more successful career than he could ever achieve in that office, but still.

Now that the pretty boy became his pretty husband, every day was the happiest day for Seungcheol. They were still in love after all these years, and sex was more amazing the more they did it. Like right now as Jisoo took in Seungcheol’s whole length without any prep. Seungcheol rutted experimentally to see if he had used enough lube. He didn’t want to hurt Jisoo when he pounded into him afterwards.

“Cheol~ Cheol~ ahhhh.” Jisoo extended his arms. Seungcheol obediently descended into Jisoo’s welcoming chest and let himself be kissed by Jisoo. “More~” Jisoo moaned into Seungcheol’s mouth and Seungcheol pulled out almost completely leaving only the tip inside Jisoo before slamming back inside.

Jisoo howled into Seungcheol’s mouth, clinging tightly onto Seungcheol’s back with his nails digging into the flushed skin. “Shhh baby, it’s okay. You’re doing so good. Ugh, you’re so tight baby.” Seungcheol whispered praises into Jisoo’s ears as he pounded into him fast and hard.

Jisoo’s hands searched for Seungcheol’s face to resume kissing his husband who was loving him so good. He licked every inch inside Seungcheol’s mouth before sucking Seungcheol’s tongue into his mouth. Seungcheol’s thrusts sent him waves of pleasures all over his body and the friction on his dick caught between their slick bodies was enough to set him off anytime. He thought he could pass out from pure bliss but did his best to stay conscious and take everything Seungcheol had to offer him.

When he was near, Seungcheol’s thrusts became erratic. “Baby… close… so good.” He couldn’t form complete sentence as all he could feel was white hot pleasure short wiring from his crotch into his brain.

“Inside me.” Jisoo sobbed with the same amount of pleasure.

When Seungcheol poured his seed deep inside Jisoo, everything stilled. The sound of ticking clock, the noises from the street and all the physical things ceased to exist. It was just the two of them. Jisoo’s eyes rolled inside as he, too, shot over his and Seungcheol’s stomach. He pushed on Seungcheol’s back to press their bodies as if he wanted merge into Seungcheol’s larger frame.

They stayed connected for a while with Seungcheol on top of Jisoo. When Jisoo had recovered his strength enough to move his limbs, he caressed Seungcheol’s cheek, “Babe?”

“Hmm?” Seungcheol pulled out of Jisoo’s thoroughly fucked hole before he collapsed on the bed.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Jisoo asked. “With this kind of workout, I think it’s okay for you to eat dinner.” He smiled sheepishly.

“I think so too,” Seungcheol flashed his dimpled smile, “but I don’t want food. I want to eat you.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I want to eat you,” Seungcheol said and Jisoo wondered how he managed to say it with a straight face.

“Oh!” Jisoo blinked, “I just came tho.”

“Come on baby. I know you can do one more.” Seungcheol grinned.

Jisoo was tired. He just wanted to sleep. However he was only human and it was not humanly possible to resist that dimpled smile.

“Hmm? Hmm?” Seungcheol leaned up on his arm and hovered above Jisoo’s face, his pout dangerously close to Jisoo’s lips.

Jisoo reached up to pull Seungcheol down by his neck. He mumbled, “Be gentle,” before he sucked his husband’s lips into his mouth.

Seungcheol let Jisoo kiss him for a while before lifted the man up. “Alright, face down, ass up.”

“I feel so used.” Jisoo sighed but heeded the order nonetheless.

As soon as he was given access, Seungcheol kneaded the soft flesh of Jisoo’s ass. “Hmmm… so soft.” He showered kisses all over the perfect round globes before landing on the red rim of loose muscle. “You’re so wet baby. Look at your pretty hole, fucked and filled to the brim with my cum. Hmmmmm~” Seungcheol moaned as he licked the rim.

Jisoo gasped as the wet muscle lapped at his loose rim. Seungcheol was skilled. He alternated between licking Jisoo’s red rim and nipping at his ass cheeks. By the time he delved into the well-fucked hole, Jisoo was a sobbing with pleasure and he could barely lean on his elbows. He completely laid face down on the mattress as Seungcheol’s tongue pleasured him.

“Baby, lie on your back.” Seungcheol said as well as manhandled Jisoo so that the fucked out man was in exactly the position he wanted. He placed a peck on his husband’s cheek before straddling Jisoo’s chest and continued devouring the ass he loved so much.

As he was moaning and thrashing around, Jisoo tried his best to keep his eyes opened. Really, the view was too good to be missed. Seungcheol was bending over with his ass in Jisoo’s face, his balls dangling in delicious maneuver in rhythm to his every movement, his dick was hard and leaking. Jisoo enjoyed the show for a while before gathering up all his strength to reach out and grab Seungcheol’s dick.

He could feel the grumble in Seungcheol’s chest when he put Seungcheol’s leaking head in his mouth. He was so tired and sleepy, he couldn’t find the strength to service the hard muscle in his mouth. He just sucked mindlessly on the head as he would with a lollipop.

Seungcheol stopped eating and groaned for a few sucks but he continued his ministrations after a while. His tongue was soft and flat as he lapped the rim, then it was hard and pointy as he penetrated the loose hole. He tried to delve in as deep as he could and then put pressure on the spot he knew Jisoo just loved to be teased on.

The force of Jisoo’s suction weakened as Seungcheol kept teasing on his prostate. When Seungcheol thought it was enough teasing, he added two fingers and curled them up. “Come baby, come from me eating you.” He said in a hoarse order before shoving his tongue alongside his fingers. He licked inside Jisoo’s hot carven as his fingers pressed hard on Jisoo’s sweet spot.

Jisoo wailed as he came, hard. Ropes of white sperm hit Seungcheol in the face. Seungcheol kept his fingers inside Jisoo to milk his prostate as he opened his mouth to catch as much of his husband’s cum as he could. When Jisoo had nothing left to offer, Seungcheol moved up Jisoo’s body with close-mouthed kisses before he claimed the gasping mouth.

He kissed his tired husband gently, letting him taste himself. He pushed his tongue inside Jisoo’s mouth, delivering the hot cum in the process. The two shared cum-filled kiss for a while before Jisoo whimpered.

“I’m tired Cheol… want sleep.”

“I know baby.” Seungcheol kissed his husband’s forehead. “Sleep, I will clean both of us up.”

With a sigh, Jisoo relaxed visibly before falling into sleep instantly.

True to his words, Seungcheol didn’t make any attempt to tend to his hard on but he cleaned his husband and himself with a wet cloth. He decided he could hold out for one night. There will always be mind-blowing morning sex where morning person Jisoo was at his most energized state. He guess he could just snuggle his half hard junior between Jisoo’s cheek until then.

His hunger was filled now. He’ll just have to wait until morning for another serving. He hoped Jisoo will be as hungry as him then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short. Please read the next chapter for explanation and apologies.


	3. Hiatus notification

Guys. It has been really good to write for what little readers I have on here. Despite the burning desire and my best attempt to keep writing, I'm forced into hiatus without notifying you guys. I never plan to leave this long nor have I ever thought I would be this busy.

As of now, I am working two jobs and studying for a Master's program. With my busy schedule I simply have no inspiration to write although I have so many prompts that I want to bring to life.

I always check the site for new reads although I can't bring myself to write and I still see my fics are gaining subscribers and kind comments. To be completely honest, it's those comments which keeps me wanting to write. I enjoy hearing that people like to read my brain children. I love the connection I have with my readers. 

And one update about my personal life. Guys I'm in love! My gf is very supportive and she likes it that I write mainly cheolsoo as a carat and Jisoo bias. I might start writing again with your kind support and her encouragement. This time, I will come back with more fluff with a brush of smut *wink*

But I'm afraid I can't update as often until I'm done with my assignments and alas the dreadful thesis. So please be patient with me as I ease back into being a fanfic writer.

Thank you guys for being absolutely awesome!!!


End file.
